Yuri Lowell
Personality Yuri has a rather interesting personality. Upon first glance, one will see his sarcastic side come out. He enjoys teasing people and making snide comments constantly. Also, he'll come off as being laid-back to the point that some may find him to be lazy. He doesn't enjoy doing things that are a pain but will likely get dragged into big, pain in the ass messes especially when helping others is involved. That's another aspect of Yuri's personality: not being able to turn a blind eye to those in need. If a person is suffering in front of him, he will do whatever he can to make them happy even if it means sacrificing himself to do it. That said, he isn't afraid to take the law into his own hands. If someone of high authority is misusing their power and hurting innocent people but do not get a fair sentence for it, Yuri will punish them by means of killing them. He behaves slightly differently after doing that, more thoughtful and blunt than usual. Most people wouldn't notice that since he doesn't show emotions well. He'll keep on smiling if only to keep himself from going insane. If a person gets close to him, then he may let them see more of how he truly feels. Even if he gets close to a person, he won't fully trust them. Gaining Yuri's complete trust is extremely difficult and the only one who's truly managed it is his best friend, Flynn Scifo. Background When Yuri was just an infant, he was abandoned in the middle of a forest. Crying and starving, the boy was all alone without parents or any family. Luckily, a muggle-born wizard by the name of Hanks Lowell was walking by. He happened to hear Yuri's cries and found the tiny baby. Since the boy appeared orphaned, Hanks took the boy in. He gave him the name Yuri. Yuri was raised in a poverty-stricken neighborhood in Birmingham, England where people did all they could just to survive. He was no different. Getting into fights, savoring every last bit of a meal, not having that many possessions, all was something he was used to. Fighting was something that he grew to love. One time, however, he got into a fight that was way over his head. At the age of 6, after having managed to obtain a piece of bread, several bullies cornered him and demanded he hand over the bread. Yuri being Yuri didn't want to give it up, especially to kids like that. Not only was he weaker than the two bullies, but he was outnumbered. This would've been one fight that he would've have lost. That is, were it not for the arrival of another boy who helped him win. That was Flynn Scifo. After the fight, Yuri huffed about not needing his help, appearing completely unappreciative of the help. But, before he left, Yuri split that bread in half and gave one half to Flynn. That was the beginning of their friendship. When Yuri was 11, he received that expected letter from Hogwarts. At first, he just thought of it as a joke and shrugged it off. Much to his surprise, Flynn received that exact same letter. That was when he realized that the letter was for real and that he really was a wizard. Upon arrival at Hogwarts, both the boys were sorted into Gryffindor. Unlike Flynn, who was the perfect student, Yuri was nothing short of a little troublemaker. He goofed off more often than not, pulled pranks whenever possible, sat in detention numerous times, and was a general bad student. Just because he was a horrible student, it didn't mean he was a bad person. If another student, or anyone in front of him for that matter, was in trouble, Yuri would help them out without any hesitation. Yuri also joined the Quidditch team as a beater. His behavior improved when he learned more about the Aurors. They seemed like the perfect thing, helping those in need and following the motto justice for all. That had become his goal: become an Auror and bring justice to everyone. Not all too surprisingly, Flynn had the same dream. Yuri began to improve his grades and actually studied so that he would get into the Aurors with Flynn. Both the boys succeeded with their dream. Right after graduation, they were both accepted into the Aurors. Unlike Flynn, however, Yuri would not last long in his dream profession. This wasn't due to being unable to keep up with the other Aurors. Quite the contrary. Yuri excelled in most everything, similarly to Flynn. It was just that Yuri had his eyes opened and realized that the Aurors, the Ministry in general, was just as corrupt as everything else. There was no justice in it. Not the sort of justice he'd imagined. Part of this thinking was influenced by an Auror named Nylen Fedrock. Yuri and Flynn had befriended the older man and he himself considered the boys to be like his own sons. He even let them meet his specially trained dog, Lambert, and that dog's pup, Repede. One day, Nylen received orders to go on nothing short of a suicide mission and he knew it, as did the higher ups in the Ministry. Nylen went regardless because those were his orders as well as it being in the name of justice. Not too long after he left, Yuri and Flynn found out about this. Without hesitation, Yuri chased after him. Unfortunately, by the time Yuri got there, it was too late. Nylen was dead while Lambert was just barely alive. Yuri scooped the dog up into his arms and rushed to find someone who could save him. Lambert died in Yuri's arms. Yuri was not only devastated, but also furious. The Ministry sent an innocent man to his death while they could've helped him instead of sitting on their asses all day. That sure as hell wasn't justice. This was the final straw that made him finally decide to leave the Aurors after three months. Yuri took in Repede. Both he and Flynn raised the dog. Three years later, Yuri's sense of justice hasn't changed. He still desires justice for everyone, especially those that cannot get it due to being poor or some such nonsense. Nothing pisses him off more than seeing wealthy people get away with horrible crimes. It makes his blood boil, especially when they have harmed innocent people and their punishment is just a slap on the wrist. One time, such a thing made him do something most people would never consider. It made him commit murder. The man was a money-hungry, half-blood millionaire that was slave-driving people in a nearby village. When he was caught, nothing happened to him. For all the suffering he caused, the punishment was not equal to his crime and Yuri just couldn't stand for it. He killed the man in cold blood. Yuri does not regret it and will do such a thing again if he truly needs to. Sometimes someone is just so evil that they'll keep on hurting people no matter what. Yuri simply cannot allow something like that. Recently, Yuri had been getting into trouble with the local law enforcement. He would argue that he was just protecting people from the unfair police. Protecting, of course, meaning anything from picking fights with them to pushing them into a river. Naturally, the police were less than pleased by such free training exercises and arrested Yuri numerous times. Finally, Hanks had enough of wasting money on bail so he pulled a few strings and got him a TA job at Hogwarts to keep him out of jail for a while. Yuri wasn't that excited about it, but teaching did beat getting arrested again. Having taught at Hogwarts for 6 months, he found it wasn't half bad of a job. He'd still pick lazying about and doing nothing at home if he had a choice. During the summer, Hanks had asked Yuri to do some remodeling work for him on the house since it was pretty much falling apart. There was no way Yuri would let Hanks work on it himself so he helped out. This is why he had returned so late into the semester. Relationships Rita Mordio //bookworm// His cousin, not by blood. Hanks took her in when she was 8. Yuri enjoys teasing her and they have a love/hate relationship. Alfred F. Jones //Al// A 6th year Gryffindor. Yuri loves teasing this kid and Alfred hates it. So far the teasing has gone from dropping babies to Alfred's low sperm count. Through all this, Yuri knows that Alfred is a pretty good guy. Rikku // 6th year Hufflepuff. He helped her crash a pureblood party, which was pretty damned fun. She's a pretty fun person so Yuri doesn't mind talking with her. Korin Doherty Chou (Nuriko) //Riko// Astronomy TA. Yuri finds Nuriko pretty fun and likes that he also works out. Nuriko's good for conversations. Utena Tenjou //Tena// 6th year Gryffindor. If it's one thing Yuri admires about her it's her resolve to become a prince. Of course, he teases her about needing to go up in rank first and calls her a knight instead of a princess. Kharl Arinas // Transfigurations Professor. The current professor Yuri works under. He doesn't mind the guy and considers him to be one hell of an improvement from Stein. Fun Facts *Yuri is ambidextrous. This means he is both right and left handed. *He knows how to use a sword and finds it more fun than using a wand because he enjoys flipping the sword and doing tricks with it. *Yuri does not know his exact age. **His birthday is the day Hanks found him. *His one weakness is anything sweet. Chocolate, candy, ice cream etc... *The only person he trusts is Flynn. Everyone else he tries to distance himself from to a certain extent, even unconsciously, so that they don't get too involved with someone like him. *Yuri has no sense of shame and is very blunt about everything. However, he also enjoys getting into mischief and playing pranks on people. *While Yuri is pretty good at spells and curses, he is horrible at charms. He just can't do them properly and to this day he has no idea how he passed that class. *Yuri knows how to cook and pretty damned well at that. **It's due to having to cook as a kid so he wouldn't suffer eating another's inedible cooking. *In SH, Yuri can also play the guitar. **He usually uses an old one from the 70s that Hanks owns. ***Flynn still beats him at the guitar. See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.